


It was supposed to be a one night thing

by Bunnies_Are_Evil



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies_Are_Evil/pseuds/Bunnies_Are_Evil
Summary: Sorry if it's bad. Y/N and Jughead started off as a It wasn’t supposed to be more than a one time hook up. But One turned to two, two turned to three, three turned to three at least a week.





	It was supposed to be a one night thing

**Author's Note:**

> It's really bad but I wrote it at 2 A.M. sorry.

“Hey Y/N” Cheryl said, waving a hand in front of your face. You smiled at her. No longer thinking of what had transpired between you and jughead jones in the janitor’s closet. “So, I was thinking. You need a date for my party” She said.

“You Know I fly solo” You said with a shrug. 

“Oh yeah. I forgot you are seeing someone” She smirked at me. 

“More like we have an agreement” You shrugged. But in truth you were starting to fall for the dark-haired dork. When you did talk he was kind, and funny, and sweet. He told you about his shit home life, and you in turn told him about how your sister was a complete strumpet and the only person who was left to be an actual guardian for you. He was there. He let you read the draft of his novel. You in turn helped him with it. 

“So Just Fuck buddies?” She asked. You rolled your eyes. 

“No, He’s sweet, and funny, and he listens to me. Sex is fucking amazing though” You winked at your friend and her jaw slacked and turned into a smirk. 

“I was joking but damn” She smirked. Then looked at your face. “You want more with him though” She whispered. You nodded. “Aw you wanna be his girlfriend” She pinched your cheek. 

“Whatever. The teacher is coming” she said, rolling her eyes. 

It wasn’t until you knocked on FP’s trailer. He was there. Jughead came back to living with his father. Idiots pissed you off last block and you just needed to blow off steam. Jughead opened the door and you pushed him in. He was alone. “Room” You said. He smirked and led you to it. Once in you locked the door and stripped off your shirt. Pushing a shirtless jughead on the bed. 

“Wait” He said breaking the kiss. You sighed. 

“What?” You asked. Yearning to just go ahead and pounce. 

“Not that I don’t want to, because I do” He began to trail off but snapped out of it. “But I wanted to ask you…is this all you want?” He asked. You were confused. “Y/N I like you” He stated. Shock and joy filled you entire being at those words. You were almost forgetting why you were angry. Then it came back. 

“Juggie. I like you too, and I do want more with you. I want a relationship and to do all that cliché shit with you. But I am so angry right now, and if you don’t fuck me into submission I am going to hit something, purposefully someone by the name of-“ He cut you off with a kiss.

“Full permission?” He asked, kissing down your neck. 

“Safe word is stop” You winked. 

“You won’t use stop ever will you?” He asked. You shook your head no. His eyes filled with lust. 

*SKIP Hehe. I’m evil*

“So why were you angry?” Jug head asked after a long time. Your Ass was sore from being slapped, Jug was still inside you because of the simple fact you didn’t need condoms. Birth control implant. And you didn’t care this time. You were falling for him. (Read up about it)(YOU SHOULD STILL USE CONDOMS THIS IS JUST FOR THE FIC)

“I heard this bitch talking about you. She said that she wouldn’t mind doing the weird kid as a different flavor of the week” You said angrily. 

“I see” He chuckled. “So I am appealing to other people?” He tapped his chin. You hit his chest lightly, sitting up. 

“Don’t think about it. You are mine now” You smiled at him. He grinned back. He sat up and when he did he moved inside you, causing you to moan. 

“Submit to me Y/N” He said. You felt him grow hard inside you. He moved you up a bit and pushed you back down. “Say My Name” He said kissing your neck. Leaving hickeys. 

“Jughead” You moaned out. He muttered louder. 

*SKIP I’m really evil ya little nasties*

Cheryl came up to you with a smile. “So, you texted with news. I like the beanie looks familiar” She was getting off track.

“He and I are more now” You smiled to your best friend. 

“Okay who is it?” She asked, and the beanie was plucked from your head, then two arms wrapped around your waist. 

“Thanks for this back” Jughead said and kissed your head. Cheryl’s jaw dropped at the scene before her. 

“Oh my god. Him?” She asked. You nodded. “How…When…Damn…You got lucky jones. Questions Answers now” She was confused but demanded knowledge. 

“Halloween party. Midnight. Supposed to be a one-night thing to blow off steam” You answered. She thought for a moment. Then a smirk. 

“Isn’t that the night I pissed you off?” She asked. You nodded. “I caused this?” She asked. “If this ends up a long thing I call godmother” She said and walked away. You looked up at your now boyfriend. 

“Now for my friends” He said. 

“Lets fuck with their heads”, You smirked. He chuckled. 

“How do you propose we do?” He asked with a quirked brow.


End file.
